1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to covers for electrical outlets.
2. Background Art
Electrical outlets that are installed outdoors may be exposed to rain, snow, debris, and other contaminants. While many different cover designs, including a base coupled with a lid by a hinge, have sought to shield electrical outlets from weather-related contaminants when electrical connectors are coupled with the outlets, such covers may not shield the cover hinges themselves from the elements and may open only along parallel and/or perpendicular planes.